Demasiado dulce
by Gilmour
Summary: Marshall el vampiro se encuentra aproblemado por la monotonia de su sombria vida, hasta que un dia llega un Dulce amor el cual cambiara su vida por completo.
1. Capítulo 1

Finn toco las heladas manos del vampiro , le miro preocupado y dijo con un tono tierno e infantil

-Estas muy frio ¿ Te sientes bien? – Cuando Marshall sintió la mano del pequeño humano, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas , nunca entendió el por qué , quizás fue por la amabilidad que trasmitía el chico , tanta que no pudo evitar reir.

-Hahaha , no seas tonto Finn , soy un vampiro, siempre estoy helado. Prácticamente estoy muerto.- El siempre bromeando, aparentemente despreocupado, nadie pensaría todo el dolor que llevaba en su corazón en esos momentos. Marshall dirigió la mirada a Finn , este seguía con una expresión de preocupación, esta vez más seria que antes.

\- ¿Por qué me mientes? … Sabes bien que se lo que has pasado… No sé cómo soportas verlo…- Dijo el humano algo molesto. Finn no podía comprender que pasaba por la mente del vampiro y estaba bastante preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

\- Ay Finn… por que debes hablar del tema. Estoy tan aburrido que todo el mundo sepa y me hable de lo que paso, ojala pudiera enterrarme en la tierra, es lo único que quiero.- Esta vez Marshall no pudo mantenerse sereno , en verdad estaba harto de todo , además sabía que no podía esconder sus sentimientos ante Finn , últimamente se habían vuelto bastante cercanos , buenos amigos , quizás era que a los dos les gustaba el disfrutar de las locuras y el desenfreno o tan solo quizás era porque los dos estaban hartos de tanta azúcar…

\- Lo siento Marshall , no quería tocar el tema.- Una tristeza tremenda comenzó a invadirlo , pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azules ojos.- Solo … es que tú sabes … yo te entiendo , y no se como puedes mantenerte tan sereno viéndoles juntos, siendo uno para el otro , yo … yo … - Marshall no espero que siguiera hablando y rápidamente abrazo al chico , tratando evitar el no romper en llantos el también.

\- Cállate de una vez… Tu si que eres un tonto… Agradece que nunca tuviste a esa insípida de Bonnie , si no estarías aun peor. Además eres muy divertido para ella , somos muy geniales para esos dos…- Dijo mirando sus ojos , tratando de animarlo un poco mientras secaba las lágrimas del muchacho con sus dedos.

\- Detesto llorar… No es digno de un héroe, me hace sentir débil , pero , a la vez libre … Solo contigo puedo llorar Marshall.- Dijo Finn enojado.

-Pues entonces será nuestro secreto.- Marshall se alejó de el para que continuaran caminando , sabía que el grupo se acercaba y no quería que hicieran preguntas molestas.- No entiendo por qué dejaste a la princesa ardiente – Dijo para molestarlo .- De seguro ella es muy más divertida que la princesita rosa .-Toda la pena de Finn de un segundo a otro se volvió ira

\- Te vuelves molesto inmediatamente. Tu sabes bien que la princesa Flama me dejo , pero bueno esa es otra historia… ¡Ah! ¿por qué me haces recordar lo mal que me va en esto del amor?, muchas gracias…- Finn se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, mientras Marshall solo podía reír.

\- Me diviertes tanto , me pareces tan tierno cuando te enojas.-El vampiro apenas podía respirar por la risa

\- ¿ A si? , de seguro eso mismo le decías a Gumball .- Le miro desafiante

\- A no , ahora si que no .- Marshall comenzó a transformarse en el típico espectro negro , gigantesco , horripilante , que siempre usa para atacar o solamente para asustar, mientras que Finn rápidamente tomo su espada para ponerse en posición de ataque .-

\- ¡Chicos!. No empiecen de nuevo con sus juegos .- Grito una voz a lo lejos. Era Fionna que venia atrás junto con Jake , Cake y Arcoiris.-

\- Tranquila Fionna , solo estaba entrenando a Finn .- Dijo Marshall mientras volvía a su forma original.

\- Si , pues déjenlo para otro momento, ya estamos bastante atrasados para la fiesta , creímos que ustedes ya estarían allá , pero solo estaban aquí jugando.-

\- Tranquila , desde cuando tu tan correcta , ¿o acaso estas celosa y quieres que juegue conti…?

Marshall no pudo ni terminar la frase y ya tenia la mejilla marcada con un golpe de Fionna. Finn no dijo nada , solo pudo reír , sintió que Marshall tubo su merecido.

Todos continuaron su camino hasta la gran fiesta que se celebraba en palacio del dulce reino.

Meses antes…

Los días de Marshall eran bastante comunes, él no tenía mucho que hacer , ni una preocupación , a veces tocaba con su banda en las noches , pero era solo los fines de semana. Lo único que hacía era estar recostado en su sillón por varias horas , hasta que se le daba la ganas de ir a molestar a alguien. Un nuevo día había empezado, con un cielo nublado perfecto para salir; el vampiro nuevamente discutía consigo mismo sobre qué hacer , salir o quedarse en casa solo como siempre sin nada más que escuchar algún disco, quizás mientras fuma algo para volverlo más interesante; pero rápidamente todo cambia cuando alguien toca su puerta.

-Ya voy.- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta mientras se ponía pantalones en el camino. Sin si quiera estar cerca de abrirla, la puerta se abre sola y entra Marceline de golpe, exaltada y emocionada, traía noticias bastante importantes o al menos para ella.

-Si claro, entra…estás en tu casa que importa .- Dijo Marshall aun vistiéndose

\- No vengas con eso ahora, sabes que como tu mejor amiga entro cuando se me dé la gana. Además te traigo buenas noticas y tu te demoras tanto en abrir una mísera puerta.-

\- A ver habla, mira que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo sarcástico

\- Aja si claro, tu , cosas que haces , haha. Ya escucha, nos invitaron a tocar al dulce reino.- Dijo Marceline emocionada esperando la misma reacción en el vampiro.

-¿El dulce reino?... ¿ El de tu ex novia?... No creo que eso sea buena idea…- Dijo Marshall bromeando

-¡!No seas idiota! , además las cosas con Bonnie están mejorando, ya volvimos a ser amigas, quizás hasta podríamos algún día volver a ser lo que éramos. ¡Pero ese no era el asunto! Viste que me vuelves loca – La vampiro al recordar se enojó un poco, aún era incómodo para ella hablar de su relación.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. –Pone una mano en el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla un poco.- A ver , ¿te refieres al reino de ese príncipe afeminado? –

\- Si ese mismo. Es algo nuevo, jamás nos habían invitado ahí , no sé qué tipos de fiestas hará , pero si es igual de rosa que Bonnie , de seguro será una fiesta en donde tendremos que tocar nuestras canciones más aburridas. –

\- Si yo opino lo mismo, hasta quizás nos hagan ponernos flores en la cabeza. Pero bueno dinero es dinero y tocar en los palacios nos da buena fama.- Recién terminaba de abrocharse el ultimo botón de su camisa.

\- Así me gusta , esa es la actitud , así que toma tu guitarra por que nos vamos y este reino queda mas lejos.- Marceline se dirigió a la cocina del chico para tomar algunas cosas para el viaje.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? –le grito a lo lejos – ¡Por que no me dijiste! No estoy listo para esto , debo mentalizarme para cada concierto , no puedes llegar y hacerme esto –

-¿Mentalizarte? ¿Te refieres a llegar drogado? … Uy si Marshall pobre de ti , alguna ves que estés consiente de tu mundo.- Salió de la cocina con comida para el viaje y algunas botellas de alcohol.

\- Haha. Dime que tu antes no eras así. Ah pero cierto , la princesita te volvió una niña buena.-

\- Que ganas me dan de golpearte, pero di lo que quieras. Ahora mejor toma tu guitarra que es lo único que puedes tocar sin que salga corriendo y vámonos de aquí – La chica ya se estaba hartando y salió rápidamente de la casa

-Auch … me heriste , voy a llorar… Claro entras en mi casa , irrumpes mi tranquilidad , te robas mi comida y me obligas a ir contigo. Claro , claro …- Marshall tomo una vieja chaqueta de cuero que tenía, tomo su guitarra y sin más salió de la su casa siguiendo a Marceline.

Los dos volaban dirigiéndose a donde estaban Finn y Fionna , quienes siempre los acompañaban cuando estos debían tocar. Pero Marceline iba volando un poco mas adelante , sin decir ni una palabra. Marshall comenzó a sentirse incómodo y a la vez culpable, esta vez se paso hablando sobre Bonni y el sabia que era un tema complicado, se sintió un completo idiota. Voló un poco mas rápido para hablar con la chica , haciéndose la idea de que seguro recibiría un golpe

-Marci … Ahm , lo lamento… yo , tu sabes que suelo hablar sin pensar y la verdad es que no quería herirte …- Las palabras de este fueron con total sinceridad , se sentía totalmente arrepentido de haber herido a la única persona que a estado ahí siempre

\- No, Marshall … No es eso , yo me siento mal por lo que dije.- Marshall totalmente sorprendido trato de recordar y nada de lo que le dijo Marceline parecía importante…

\- ¿Qué me dijiste?... Si es por la comida , ya esta a punto de vencer asi que no importa. –

\- Eres tan distraído … Me refiero a eso de que lo único que tocas es tu guitarra … ¿No te molesta estar solo? No sabes cuan divertido es amar y que te amen … -

\- Ay Marci … te preocupas de más… Quizás mi vida parece aburrida , pero … - Se quedó en silencio algunos segundos , pensando en que hay de divertido en su vida y por un momento se dio cuenta lo solo que estaba , en verdad toda su vida era la música , cosa que no le tomaba mucho tiempo. Marshall se preguntó así mismo ¿ En verdad necesito cambiar mi vida? ¿Necesito a alguien mas?...- Mierda Marceline , ¿Por qué me haces pensar estas cosas?- Dijo frustrado

\- Ves por eso te pido perdón… Las cosas con Bonnie no están tan mal , quizás no somos novias , pero aun así nos vemos , estamos juntas , nos reímos. Sigo tan enamorada de ella y yo creo que ella aun lo esta de mi…- Tomo una pausa para suspirar mientras Marshall miraba atentamente, analizando cada palabra.- No se cuándo será el momento apropiado para pedirle que vuelva a ser mi novia , pero quiero eso con todas mis fuerzas , por eso he cambiado , deje los vicios , siento que soy mejor persona , todo por ella, y yo soy tan feliz con ella , que me gustaría que tu tuvieras tu propia felicidad así como yo .- Marshall en verdad sintió celos , si que le parecía interesante el estar enamorado , pero aun así sentía una enorme felicidad por su amiga.

-Ojala salga todo bien para ti .- Dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa

\- Para ti también idiota .-


	2. Nuevos sabores

**Buenas, me impresiona que llegaras al capitulo dos. Jaja gracias (?). En realidad esta es mi primera historia, no me considero buena escritora y acepto consejos... Este enredo de amor lo he escrito solo para desahogarme, es una historia bastante comun y espero que haya gente la cual se sienta identificada de alguna forma(?). Ahm, si es yaoi... ¿por que? no lo se, quizas al final les cuente el por que (?), pero por ahora solo disfruten...**

* * *

Ya estaban apunto de llegar a la casa de Finn , ahí se encontrarían para luego dirigirse al Dulce reino , al otro dulce reino. La relación de Finn y Fionna era bastante parecida a la de Marshall y Marceline , también son amigos muy unidos , la diferencia es que son bastante mas buenos e inocentes que los vampiros. Fionna siempre esta reprimiendo las actitudes negativas de Marshall , pero a este le parece bastante gracioso , casi nunca la toma enserio. A pesar de sus grandes diferencias los cuatro se llevan bastante bien y disfrutan mucho el estar todos juntos.

-¡Por fin llegan! – Grito Fionna emocionada

\- Pues si , tuve problemas con sacar al "chico malo " de su cueva.- Dijo Marceline mientras reia

\- Haha , siempre dejándome mal en frente de los niños.- Marshall miro a Finn y lo abrazo.- ¿Como esta mi humano favorito?

\- Pues bien , casi nos salen raíces esperándolos. No les vamos a esperar nunca mas.-

-Finn … No digas eso , lo lamento – Dijo el vampiro mientras le pellizca una de las mejillas

-¡Marshall! … - Grito Marceline – Es bueno que hayas escuchado mis palabras , pero el es muy pequeño –Levanta una ceja y le sonríe .

-No es lo que piensas –Mira molesto a la pelinegra y suelta al chico rápidamente.- Y no es pequeño, ya es mayor de edad , solo es bajito. –Tratando de excusar de alguna forma , pero decidio quedarse callado, era lo mejor. Finn si le parecía atractivo, pero Marci tenia razón , el era muy joven , o quizás tenia una mentalidad muy inocente o a menos eso aparenta. Finn se sintió un bastante incomodo , ni el ni Fionna entendían lo que estaba pasando , pero si que era raro.

Comenzaron su viaje, tomaron una camioneta prestada que Finn y Jake habían arreglado tiempo atrás , estaba bastante vieja pero cumplia su función de llevar a los cuatro. Finn se encontraba muy callado , se notaba nervioso , Marshall pensó que era por lo que había sucedido hace un momento y decidio bromear con la situación , ya que es lo único que sabe hacer.

-Hey Finn , se que soy guapo , pero espero que no te enamores de mi , lo digo para que no te sientas tan nervioso estando a mi lado.- Le miraba desde asiento delantero , esperando a que riera , o que se pusiera mas nervioso aun , le parecía divertido.

-¿Qué?...- Respondio el rubio con repudio.- No seas idiota… Solo que , he estado pensando en algo… Marceline , ¿No ira Dulce Princesa? –Se sentía nervioso , su rostros se torno rojizo. Todos sabían que Finn estuvo enamorado de Bonnie , y aparentemente es algo que nunca superaría. Marceline comenzo a reír , a ella no le molestaba que estuviera enamorado de su "novia" , es mas , le parecía tierno , ella sabia que Bonnie jamas se interesaría en Finn , lo considera bastante joven , como si fuera un niño.

-No lo se Finn , tu sabes como es ella , no le gustan mucho los escándalos de nuestros conciertos , además dijo que no estaba muy familiarizada con el otro reino y que no le interesaba estar ahí.- Hablaba mientras intentaba no perder la vista del volante.-

-¿Por qué preguntas?... ¿Acaso aun la amas?.- Dijo Fionna con voz picara , mientras se lanzaba encima de Finn para hacerle cosquillas , le gustaba mucho molestarlo con esas situaciones

\- Fionna… de-detente .- Trataba de hablar mientras movía todo su cuerpo para poder liberarse.- ¡No digas esas cosas! – Continuaba la pelea de los niño. Ya habían cumplido 19 años ambos , pero aun asi se comportaban como si tuvieras 15 o quizás menos.

-Niños compórtense o no querrán que Marci se los coma…o mejor ¡yo! –Marshall se lanzo hacia la parte trasera del auto para jugar con los dos rubios y golpearlos a ambos. Mientras que Marceline manejaba sin preocupación , cantando las canciones que sonaban en la radio del auto.

Entre tantos juegos y risas el camino se hizo bastante corto. Llegaron al reino , el cual era bastante parecido al de la princesa , quizás con un poco mas de glamour. Marceline detuvo el auto y todos bajaron

-Muy bien , yo ire a hablar para ver en donde tocamos. Tu Marshall baja todos los implementos y cuida a los niños.- Rápidamente Marceline desapareció entre la multitud , parecía tener prisa.

-Muy bien , ya escucharon a Mama , estoy a cargo , ayúdenme a bajar todo.- Se puso en postura firme tratando de imponer respeto y autoridad.

\- ¡Por que siempre nos tratan como niños! Ya somos bastante grandes , para hacer lo que queramos.- Fionna por fin se había hartado de ser tratada asi – Hazlo solo , nosotros iremos a divertirnos por ahí, quiero ver si tengo la oportunidad de toparme con el príncipe antes de la noche para conversar con el , dicen que es muy lindo. Nos vemos .- Tomo la mano de Finn y lo llevo arrastrando mientras ella corria rápidamente adentrándose en la ciudad.

-¡Claro , todo me dejan!...- No sabia muy bien como llevar todo y en verdad le daba una flojera inmensa solo pensar en hacer mas de un viaje ; tomo el bajo de Marceline y lo puso en un hombro , tomo su guitarra y lo puso en otro hombro , luego tomo uno de los parlantes con sus manos y trato de poner el otro parlante encima , pero los parlantes perdieron el equilibrio y todo se derrumbó directo al suelo, por suerte nada se estropeo ; rápidamente la rabea comenzó a invadirlo y empezó a patalear mientras gritaba. - ¡A la mier… - Antes de poder decir las tan hermosas palabras alguien le toca el hombro , un chico, casi de su misma altura , llevaba un abrigo color celeste bastante sucio , un gorro puesto sobre su cabeza escondiendo todo su cabello y grandes lentes de sol.

\- Ho…Hola , veo que necesitas ayuda , si quieres puedo llevar algo , supongo que te diriges al palacio.- Dijo con timidez , y en voz baja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! …Ay por favor no necesito ayuda , yo puedo solo …-Miro de reojo las cosas en el suelo y lo pensó dos veces, quizás el orgullo esta vez debía tragárselo.- Se que parezco una famosísima estrella de rock , pero en estos momentos nos tengo dinero para darte , entonces si venias ayudarme para que te de limosnas , no tengo , lo siento – Levanto los hombros e hizo una mueca de disgusto ; Marshall al notar la ropa sucia que llevaba puesta ,inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de un vagabundo

\- No , solo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda.-No se espero que el chico de pelo negro tuviera tan mala actitud , pero aun así quería ayudarle , solo quería hacer un acto amable.- Bonita la actitud que tienes niño lindo. Vamos acepta mi ayuda , ya vi como se te cayo al suelo.- Dijo riendo un poco

\- ¿Me estabas espiando?... Mira quien tiene la mala actitud ahora.-Suspiro un poco , llevo sus manos a la nuca y penso un poco las cosas, no había otra opción.- Esta bien, ayúdame señor vago.- Le entrego uno de los parlantes y el bajo; El extraño chico lo guio todo el camino mientras hablaban de su alrededor , Marshall pensó que si iba solo de seguro se hubiera perdido , o distraído por tantas luces y brillo que habían el las calles del reino.

-¿Es necesario que todo este tan decorado y resplandeciente en esta ciudad? Siento que en cualquier momento me derrito – Comento el vampiro mientras caminaban los dos.

-Pues el príncipe dice que mientras todo sea mas llamativo los habitantes serán mas felices. ¿No te gusta acaso?.- Le pareció gracioso el comentario , nunca se había puesto a pensar en que quizás todo el brillo era demasiado; el bajo comenzaba a pesar un poco en el hombro del sucio chico

-Que príncipe mas rarito .- No pudo pensar en algo que no pareciera tan ofensivo , quizás alguien podía escucharle y arrestarlo.-…No me gusta, estoy acostumbrado a los lugares oscuros , la luz me hace bastante daño en la piel y estas luces en verdad me están dejando ciego.- Marshall se detuvo un momento para refregar sus ojos , la luz en verdad le estaba dañando. El chico , se acerco a el , se saco los lentes que llevaba puesto y los puso en el rostro del vampiro.

-Esto ayudara por el momento .- El extraño sonrió amablemente. Marshall miro los ojos del chico , eran hermosamente verdes , brillaban como nada que haya visto , pero no era uno de esos brillos que le molestaban , todo lo contrario , un inevitable calor invadió las mejillas del vampiro y verle sonreír empeoro el enrojecimiento y el latir de su corazón.

-Te vas a quedar atrás .- Grito el chico… Marshall no entendió que había pasado , pero decidió ignorarlo, era mejor que fuera así. Continuaron su camino, los dos hablaron bastante , se llevaron inmediatamente bien, a pesar de que la actitud de Marshall en un principio no fue muy amable. Fueron todo el camino riendo , el vampiro nunca había conocido a alguien que se riera tanto de sus bromas tan aburridas. Por fin llegaron al palacio, el chico dejo las cosas en el suelo miro a Marshall sonriente.

-Eres muy divertido , he caminado miles de veces por estas calles pero nunca las había disfrutado tanto, bueno en realidad reirme de la ciudad .-

-Gracias por el recorrido, y gracias por ayudarme. De verdad no tengo nada para darte por la ayuda.-Dijo el vampiro apenado, seguía pensando que era alguien que necesitaba dinero.

-Yo no quería nada, además con todo lo que me hiciste reir me dare por pagado.- Le dedico una gran sonrisa

\- Creo que serás lo mas divertido que me encontrare en este mundo rosa.- Dijo Marshall , pero fue interrumpido… En eso se acercaron unos guardias para hablar con los chicos para saber con que intensiones se acercaban. En eso el chico de ropa sucia se puso nervioso al notar que alguien venia y rápidamente se despidió del vampiro.

-¡Adios que estes bien cuídate!.- Gritaba mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

-¡No. Espera , no me dijiste tu nombre!.- Le grito Marshall , pero ya era muy tarde , el chico se había alejado.

Los guardas les preguntaron al vampiro la intensión de entrar y el le explico que pertenecía a la banda que tocaría hoy en la la fiesta que se realizara al anochecer, en un par de horas en realidad ya que Marshall y el chico se perdieron por varias horas en la ciudad. Los guardas dejaron entrar al vampiro y lo guiaron al lugar donde se presentaría, y ahí estaba Marceline la cual hervía en ira

-¡Donde estabas! La fiesta comienza en una hora y tenemos que instalar todos los parlantes antes de que los invitados lleguen... ¡¿Porque eres tan irresponsable?! A la próxima comienzo mi carrera de solista.- Marceline se movía de un lado gritando y agitando lo brazos con enfado; pero lo que más le molestaba a la chica era que a el parecía que no le importaba , que no la estaba escuchando , estaba como en otro planeta ; entonces no aguanto mas y le dio una bofetada a Marshall para que despertara.

-¡!¿Ahora que hice?! – Dijo Marshall moviendo su cabeza a todos lados mientras sobaba su mejilla; el golpe había sido bastante fuerte , expreso toda la ira de la vampira.

-¡Ay! Para que hablar contigo , de seguro ya estas drogado y por eso demoraste tanto. Mejor hagamos esto rápido.- Ambos tomaron la amplificación , la instalaron lo mas rápido posible, conectaron sus instrumentos y dejaron todo listo para tocar

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron, comenzaron a llegar todos los dulces habitantes entre ellos Finn y Fionna ,era un gran y dulce montón de personas; mientras Marshall y Marceline esperaban en un cuarto descansando para el show . Ahí estaban ellos dos solos ,no tenían nada mas que hacer que conversar , y el vampiro tenia mucho de que hablar solo que no sabia como , todo era raro y confuso.

-Marceline , conoci a alguien en esta ciudad.- Hablo sereno, tratando de esconder la emoción que sentía , no quería parecer un loco con esto.

-Ah wow … ¿Por eso te tardaste?.-Aun se encontraba algo molesta y no le presto mucha atención.- ¿Y quien es?...¿Como se llama?.- Mirando sus uñas para parecer indiferente

-No tengo la menor idea.- Dio un gran y largo suspiro; en verdad sentía su pecho palpitar fuerte.- Solo se que sus ojos eran los mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida y yo no se como sentirme con esto.-

-Si que no sabes manejar estas situaciones, ni siquiera le preguntaste el nombre, y te fijaste en algo mas que no sea el cuerpo , te golpeo fuerte esta ves, haha .- La chica se reia con la situación , en verdad Marshall nunca había sido de los tipos que sintieran amor a primera vista o algo por el estilo.

-Soy un completo idiota , ahora no lo volveré a ver mas.- No quitaba la vista del techo, seguía con los suspiros interminables , en verdad parecía drogado. La chica solo lo observaba , noto que todo esto no era solo un juego o un capricho de este.

\- Veo que estas inspirado esta noche. – Sonrió mientras veía a su lerdo amigo.- Creo que será mejor que cantes tu, te saldrá mucho mejor.- Marceline se sintió feliz al ver que su amigo por fin estaba sintiendo algo que no sea producido por el efecto de alguna sustancia, era un sentimiento puro y totalmente propio de alguien vivo, ella sabia que esa era la mejor mezcla para que una canción saliera del corazón y se cantara con total pasion. De repente el silencio se corta por el golpe de la puerta , era hora de salir a tocar. Los dos se abrazaron para desearse suerte como es de costumbre y salieron a actuar.

Marshall nunca se había sentido tan libre al tocar su guitarra, nunca había sentido tanta conexión con la música y con las letras de sus propias canciones, era extraño , era una droga totalmente nueva . Canto como nunca , todos gritaban emocionados, hasta Marceline quedo asombrada, a pesar de que tocaron sus canciones mas livianas que eran del desagrado de Marshall por tener letras melosas, canto como si todo lo que sentía en el pecho lo liberara; El vampiro nunca se dio cuenta que el chico con el que estuvo esa tarde , estuvo observando atentamente todo el concierto , el chico que ahora estaba vestido con un elegante traje rosa para nada sucio, miraba fijamente a Marshall , el corazón de este golpeaba fuerte mientras veía al chico cantar , también para el toda esta experiencia era nueva , nunca se había sentido tan atraído por alguien que fuera diferente a el. El concierto había acabado , todos aplaudieron , fue un éxito. Marceline y Marshall bajaron del escenario , todas las dulces personas los aclamaban , se acercaron Finn y Fionna para felicitarlos, ambos dijeron lo mismo casi en coro , nunca habían visto a Marshall actuar asi… el vampiro llegaba a sentirse apenado con tantos alagos. Luego fue el turno del Principe para felicitar a sus invitados , se acerco a los dos músicos y les sonrio dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Muchas gracias por su presentación , fue mucho mas de la que esperaba.- El príncipe hizo una reverencia en frente de los dos vampiros, al guitarrista le pareció innecesariamente formal. Cuando el príncipe se levanto , Marshall miro los ojos de este y no lo podía creer , todo su mundo se dio vuelta , unos torpes nervios aparecieron , eran absolutamente los mismos ojos que vio esta tarde. Todo este tiempo el chico andrajoso con el que tanto hablo y disfruto fue el Dulce Principe.

Marshall no podía hablar solo quedo boquiabierto, tenia la mente en blanco , no sabía si fue por la sorpresa de que fuera el Principe "afeminado" como el dijo en algún momento o si fue por el hecho de que tiene en frente al chico que inspiro su música esta noche. Marceline inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurria, entonces se alejó ,llevando a los dos rubios con ella sin antes tocarle el hombro en señal de suerte. Marshall tomo aliento y las fuerzas, trato de conectar las frases en su mente para hablar sin parecer un completo idiota…

-Tu .. tu eras vagabundo de esta tarde, con el que estuve toda la tarde , p…pero ahora , eres … eres – El príncipe se dio cuenta lo nervioso que estaba el chico y solto una pequeña carcajada , el también se sentía nervioso , pero siendo el principe debía mantener compostura ante todo.

\- Soy el príncipe rarito…- Comento el pelirosa terminando la frase del vampiro.

-¡Lo siento!... –Dijo de golpe , casi repente todo el mundo se le vino abajo , recordó todo lo que dijo, todo lo que insulto a esta ciudad y lo único que quería en ese momento era esconderse o que la tierra lo tragara…- Enserio lamento todo lo que dije referente a ti y a tu reino , nunca pensé que tu fueras el dueño de todo esto. Siempre meto la pata por hablar de mas. – No podía controlar todos los nervios que sentía , solo podía apretar fuertemente sus manos, en verdad estaba muy preocupado por lo que diría.-

-Tranquilo , yo ya te dije , nunca me había divertido tanto , nunca había visto mi ciudad desde otra perspectiva, fue agradable. - El príncipe tenia una personalidad bastante tímida , pero por razones de reinado siempre debía aparentar ser alguien fuerte , pero esta vez le estaba costando mil veces mas , sin entender mucho el por que y de lo que estaba pasando.

\- De seguro ahora me odiaras , soy un idiota lo siento.- El vampiro se cubrió el rostro con las manos

\- ¡No! –Dijo el príncipe exaltado, esta vez el dio un grito; Miro a su alrededor, esperando que nadie haya notado tal acción y trato de ponerse firme nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que perdió el control.- Para nada , me haz brindado un día totalmente normal y es lo que a veces más necesito.- Volviendo al tono serio y plano

Marshall se dio cuenta que el chico con el que estuvo hablando no estaba y que el que esta parado en frente de el es tan solo una mentira, eso le molesto. El vampiro no lo aguanto mas y en un acto de impulso tomo la mano del Principe y lo llevo rápidamente lejos del gran salon , lejos de todos; lo llevo a las afueras del palacio a un jardín solitario, era tarde, estaba oscuro y nadie los notaria. El príncipe al sentir la mano del chico se sintió aún mas nervioso, su corazón latía rápidamente y al analizar su alrededor darse cuenta que estaban solos , que ya no tenia porque aparentar formalidad todos sus nervios aparecieron y comenzó a expresarlos, sus mejillas fueron lo primero en revelarse al tornarse rojas.

-Ahora si me puedes explicar ¿por que estabas vestido como un vago?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el príncipe desde un principio?.- Marshall le miraba fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima , la mirada penetrante de este hacia que el pelirosa se sintiera aún más alterado.

-Yo … ahm … es que… - El chico rosa no podía pensar en nada, ahora el tenía la mente en blanco , estaba con los nervios al máximo gracias a la mirada fija del vampiro , por mas que quería , por mas que tratara no podía aparentar tranquilidad como lo hace todos los días , por mas que quería tranquilizarse no lo conseguía.

\- Vamos Principe, te traje aquí para que habláramos normalmente como lo hicimos esta tarde. Por favor vuelve a ser tu .- Decía el pelinegro algo preocupado , sentia miedo de que la persona con la que quedó fascinado no existiera . El Principe vio la preocupación de este e intento calmarse , tomo unos segundos para pensar y se calmó.

\- Yo..yo me visto asi para poder salir normalmente a pasear por la ciudad , el palacio me parece aburrido , entonces me visto como cualquier persona para aparentar y ser normal.- Por fin pudo tranquilizarse y hablar , aunque fuera un poco, la comodidad que sentía junto a el volvía poco a poco

\- Tiene sentido, si que debe ser aburrido reinar y no poder estar tranquilo, por lo menos no estas todo el día solo y sin hacer nada.-Suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro , la tranquilidad volvía a el, por fin volvían a hablar, .- Aun no me respondes por que no me dijiste que eras su majestad.- Esta vez hablo con un tono de burla, en verdad le parecía gracioso esto de ser príncipe.

\- Eso, es porque … bueno.- Los nervios volvían, el no sabia como decirlo sin que sonara extraño.- Me fije en ti y quería que me trataras normal , si te decía que era el príncipe de seguro me hubieras tratado con formalidades y esas cosas.- Esta vez su mirada se clavo en los ojos del vampiro , eran de un color rojo carmesí intenso , es algo que jamás había visto , no tenia comparación ,el corazón del príncipe nuevamente comenzaba a acelerarse.

Ahí se quedaron los dos disfrutando de la soledad y del aire fresco de la noche, pasaron las horas , en la fiesta nadie supo de ellos , al príncipe no le importo el perderse de la fiesta , nuevamente la estaba pasando bien junto al chico que lo hizo tanto reír. Las risas no paraban, lo jugueteos entre ellos, hablaron de diferentes cosas, varias de ellas no tenían sentido, pero aun así los dos parecían estar muy a gusto con la compañía del otro; Fue la noche mas corta de sus vidas, ya amanecía, nuevamente nublado por suerte , los dos no se dieron cuenta de las horas que pasaron , tristemente debían separase , el príncipe debía volver a dentro y Marshall debía partir junto con sus compañeros.

-Su majestad, debo irme , mi compañera debe estar buscándome como una verdadera loca.- El vampiro hizo una reverencia en frente del príncipe, todo esto lo hizo de manera burlesca, sabia que no era necesario tratarlo de esa manera pero quería molestarle

\- Ay.. .Por favor no se te ocurra tratarme así de nuevo , prefiero que me digas idiota o cualquier cosa .- El pelirosa observaba hipnotizado los ojos color carmesí , no pudo dejar de mirarlos toda la noche, pero lo golpeo la realidad , debían separarse , un dolor punzo en el pecho del príncipe.

-¿Volveremos a vernos, cierto?...¿Volveras aquí, cierto?.-Dijo casi con desesperación. Marshall lo miro sorprendido y no pudo evitar reír un poco, le pareció lo mas tierno del mundo y la vez lo más perfecto que le había pasado , nunca nadie le había pedido su compañía , por fin estaba entendiendo todas las palabras de Marceline.

-No lo se...debo pensar .- Intentando de hacerse el difícil , aun quería mantener su apariencia de chico rudo, quería evitar el parecer exasperado, debía esconder todas las ganas que tenia de no querer separarse de su lado- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer , soy un hombre ocupado .- Dijo en broma , pero el rostro del príncipe entristeció , en verdad creyó las palabras de chico. El vampiro entro en desesperación, pensó que nuevamente lo arruino, no supo que hacer y no se le ocurrió nada más que acercarse al chico de pelo rosa y abrazarlo. El Principe ahora si que no pudo aguantar mas, fue demasiado el vergonzoso chico, jamás había sentido algo parecido y entro en desesperación , fue de lo mas agradable , pero no supo cómo reaccionar entonces solo pudo alejarse por impulso, haciendo que Marshall se sintiera rechazado , la timidez del príncipe era grande , tanta que arruino la situación. Ahora si que el vampiro entro en confusión y decepción, se sentía completamente estupido

\- Lo siento …creo que me pase.- Dijo el vampiro apenado ,tomando distancia , no quería que el príncipe se sintiera incómodo con su presencia.- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí , pensó que todo lo que había pasado no tuvo ni un sentido, solo confundió las cosas. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar para alejarse , no avanzo mucho cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano para detenerlo. El rubor volvía y los nervios también.

-No me haz dicho tu nombre.- El príncipe con gran esfuerzo realizo esta acción.

-Ma…Marshall ,creo que lo dijeron en el escenario…- Ya comenzaba a detestar el sentirse tan torpe.

\- Pero …quería escucharlo de ti.- Hablaba en voz baja

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?... No quiero tener que decirte Principe.-

\- Gumball… Yo tampoco quiero que me trates asi.- El pelirosado soltó la mano del vampiro para que este se alejara. Los dos ya debían volver , sobre todo el Principe que de seguro lo estaban buscando por todas partes. Marshall se alejó con prisa , aun se sentía raro por lo que paso con el torpe abrazo, pensó que quizás todo lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazon no pasaba por la cabeza del Principe, el vampiro aún no estaba listo para admitir que se sentía atraído por el chico rosa, menos ahora que se sentía "rechazado" ,después de todo , como le iba a gustar al Princesito, quizás este solo lo vio como a un bufón. La mente del chico estaba atormentada, nunca se había cuestionado tantas cosas en tan pocos minutos, de verdad necesitaba fumar o beber algo , pero prefería no hacerlo en ese lugar , no quería dejar malas impresiones.

Salio del palacio corriendo para dirigirse al auto , teniendo la esperanza de que Marceline estuviera ahí juntos con los dos héroes, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que hasta se le olvido que podía volar. Al llegar al auto efectivamente estaba ahí su amiga , con todo listo para partir esta vez Finn y Fionna si ayudaron asi que Marceline no parecía enojada.

-Que bueno que están aquí, ahora vámonos rápido.- Marshall entro rápidamente al auto. Se encontraba extremadamente agitado , todos se extrañaron por la prisa que traía y por la prisa con la que quería partir , pero prefirieron guardar silencio , nadie quiere molestar a un vampiro cuando esta molesto. Empezaron el viaje , Finn y Fionna hablaban de lo increíble que fue la fiesta y de los bocadillos que habían, todo fue fantástico para ellos, Marceline no hablaba mucho , ella iba preocupada de no chocar con algo o de seguro solo estaba pensando en Bonni, por otro lado Marshall no dijo nada en todo el camino , seguía pensando en el Principe y en todo lo que sentía , pensaba en poder volver a verle nuevamente , pero de que serviría si ya quedo claro que el vampiro había confundido todo o eso pensaba, esta vez fue un viaje largo para el.

Cuando ya llegaron a la casa de Finn todos bajaron , se despidieron , Fionna abrazo fuertemente a Marshall tratando de subirle el animo, todos notaron que algo pasaba, Finn le dio la mano y le sonrio feliz , al vampiro siempre le gusto la sonrisa del humano asi que no pudo evitar sonreir el también. Los vampiros empezaron su vuelo para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas , cosa que no estaba tan lejos una de otra. En el camino Marceline ya no pudo aguantar la duda , debía saber lo que pasaba

-Bueno ahora que dejamos a los niños en casa podemos hablar como adultos. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?.- Dijo la chica mientras volaban

-Ah…Me gustaría poderte decir que nada , pero se que no me dejaras tranquilo.-

-Eres sabio… Ya , ahora habla.-

-Es que… en verdad nunca había sentido esto, creo que de verdad me sentí atraído por el ,pero en ningún momento me puse a pensar de que si el se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Ahora si que me siento un idiota máximo .- Se golpeo la cabeza para liberar su rabea.

\- Wow … Mira que haz cambiado en tan pocas horas. Haha –

\- Gracias , ahora tu puedes molestarme con esto y vengarte .- Se cruzo de brazos mientras mantenía el vuelo cerca de Marceline para mirarla con todo el odio posible.

\- Es que , me siento feliz por ti… Independiente que sea bueno o malo , por fin tienes sentimientos y cuando creía que no podíamos ser mas iguales , también te enamoras de alguien de la realeza.-

-¡No!... no vuelvas a decir eso , no me he enamorado. Solo me sentí atraído por el, no confundas mas esto.- Se sintió alterado con las palabras de su amiga , todo este tiempo estuvo evitando pensar de que lo que sentía era amor , quería sacarlo de su cabeza lo mas rápido posible.

Terminaron el viaje , la casa de Marshall quedaba un poco mas cerca , Marceline no quiso tocar mas el tema entonces solo se despidió. Cuando el vampiro entro en su hogar lo encontré increíblemente enorme y vacio , se sentó en su sillón para intentar de descansar un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el , nunca en su vida fue fanatico de lo dulce y ahora no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.


End file.
